


Angel Kisses

by insanechayne



Category: Walking Dead (TV), caryl - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanechayne/pseuds/insanechayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about Daryl and Carol falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

Carol stood on the balcony of the watchtower closest to the prison’s main gate, her too-large, button-up shirt fluttering in the slight breeze, the rife in her hand in a relaxed position. She had volunteered for guard duty to clear her head for a while; being cooped up in C Block was making her somewhat claustrophobic.

“Figured you’d be ‘round here,” A familiar voice spoke softly behind Carol. She swiveled in the direction of the ladder and saw Daryl leaning against the railing, his bare chest only minimally covered by his angel wing vest. The breeze teased his bangs, pushing them into his eyes, and causing him to squint. Carol smiled at his expression; he was so cute with those little crinkles around his eyes.

“I was feeling claustrophobic in there.” She confessed, looking down in an embarrassed manner. Carol couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but sometimes when she was around Daryl she got nervous. 

“Can’t say that I blame you. Not a person in there that really wants to hear to Hershel recite the Bible again.” Daryl climbed up the last two steps and crossed over to where Caryl stood in three long, graceful stride. 

Carol had an idea that if you put Daryl in a suit, and shaved off some of his stubble, he’d look just like a gallant prince out of a story book, but she liked his rugged style; he was her knight in shining armor. She stifled her smile at these thoughts, and turned back to face the main perimeter. 

Daryl cautiously stepped up behind her, his chest almost touching her back. Carol tensed slightly, and he began to step back. He had crossed a boundary, and he knew it; he just found it hard to control his emotions around this woman. 

Carol’s warm, soft hand slipped quickly into his, and she gently twined their fingers together, giving them a squeeze. “Stay, please. I just got a chill… from the breeze.” A blush colored her cheeks as she quickly averted her eyes from his. 

“A’right.” Daryl mumbled out the addendum and moved back into his original spot beside her. Maybe he was just imagining things, but he could swear he felt her warmth radiating from her skin, even beneath her man-shirt. 

They stayed like that for a few moments, hand in hand, watching the forest beyond for any signs of a threat that never came. Daryl warred internally with himself as they stood like that. He wanted so much to slide an arm around her waist, and pull her close into him, until her head was resting against his bare chest, but he was afraid she would reject him.

All his life, Daryl had been rejected and put down; in short he had always been the odd man out. Even with his brother he never took precedence. Merle only cared about Merle, and if Daryl got in the way of that thinking he was pushed aside. Sure he’d had a few girlfriends before. There was that girl from the trailer park, Sandra, that he’d kissed under an oak tree when he was nine. And Candy, from his high school, but she wasn’t worth remembering anymore. But Carol was different. Carol was sweet, and soft, and warm, and made him feel like both a knight and a safe little boy. She was someone he could protect, and be protected by. 

Finally he made up his mind. He untangled his hand from hers, and, before she could even turn to see if he was leaving, slid it around her waist. He pretended not to notice when her green doe eyes looked up at him with an almost surprised expression. 

She’ll pull away any second. He thought. She doesn’t want this, not with me.

To Daryl’s surprise, Carol inched her way closer to him, so that their hips were touching. Trying to remain casual, like he knew what he was doing, he tightened his hold on her side slightly, and pulled her into his embrace. He brought his other arm around, connecting his hands at her hip.

“Carol?” 

“Yes?”

“Can we… talk?” Daryl could feel his cheeks getting hot, and hoped that his blush wouldn’t be noticeable to her. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already had. 

“About anything.” Carol was looking at him again; he could feel her gaze on his face, waiting for him to make eye contact with her. 

After a few seconds he took a deep breath and looked down at her, their eyes finally meeting. Her eyes were wide with a certain adoration, maybe even love, and Daryl felt something as he stared into her beautiful soul. He lost the few words he had thought of saying. 

Suddenly Carol lifted onto her tip-toes and planted her lips softly against his own. Daryl was too shocked to do much for a moment, but then he regained his composure and kissed her back with everything he had. It wasn’t quick, this kiss. It was long, almost an eternity long, and they both lost themselves to the sweetness of it. Daryl couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment they had become connected as one in the duration of this delicious lip-lock; all that they both knew was that there was no turning back from this. 

Neither of them consciously pulled away first or last. They just gradually let their lips slip away from the others’ when they felt it was natural. Daryl leaned forward enough to rest his forehead against Carol’s, a smile curving both of their lips. 

“I didn’t get to say what I wanted,” Daryl pretended to complain.

Carol giggled, and pecked his lips quickly. “That’s alright, babe, the kiss spoke for itself.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Because I have currently started work on my first novel and already have quite a few people supporting me, someone suggested I set up a newsletter about the book.   
> It'd be mostly updates about the writing process, quotes from the book, and in the future updates about publication and when it'll be available for purchase.  
> The newsletter will be a mass email sent out roughly once a week. So if you're interested in being a part of this you can send me an email at chayne43571@gmail.com, where the newsletter will be sent from, or you can message me here or at my tumblr (insanechayne.tumblr.com) with the email address you'd like me to send the letter to.   
> Thank you for your support!


End file.
